Merry Christmas, Indeed
by actions-we-remember
Summary: A cute, festive oneshot featuring Gemma and Kartik, set in the Sweet Comp. world, but not associated with Bitter Perfection. Happy Holidays! :


**Hello, lovelies. It's been a while, hasn't it? I though I'd stop by and say hi, and Happy Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate. :) So I whipped upa little Christmas oneshot, set in the SC-world, but not on the same timeline as Bitter Perfection, as an early holiday present. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These seem really redundant. I mean, it's _fan_fiction. What author writes _fan_fiction for their own stories. -sigh- Anyway, I don't own this stuff, Libba Bray does.**

Pearly snow drifts serenely to the ground, covering the yard with its whiteness. I watch its progress, enjoying the sight of my home being transformed into a kind of winter wonderland. Behind me, Ginger and her equine neighbor snort quietly, paying no attention to the falling snow. Sheltered beneath the frame of the stable doors, I tilt my face upwards toward the sky, watching the feathery flakes twist around each other as they race peacefully to the ground. High in the sky, the great grey masses of the clouds threaten a storm, but for now, the snow is peaceful and serene.

In the distance, I hear people passing in the lane, laughing and chatting cheerfully, caught up in the spirit of a Christmas afternoon. One of them strikes up a round of carols, and the rest of the invisible pack pick up after him, their voices rising and falling merrily in the winter air. I smile, enjoying the sound of their gaiety as they grow fainter and fainter.

A cold burst of wind wafts in my direction. I shiver and draw my coat more securely around my shoulders, wistfully gazing at the house, wishing Kartik would finish with whatever is holding him. The soft rustling of footfalls on straw comes from behind me, my only warning before a pair of well-muscled arms snake around my waist, catching me off my guard. Warm breath meets cold air as the man behind me brings his lips to my ears.

"Cold, Gemma?" Kartik teases, tightening his hold on me. A chill that has nothing to do with the air cascades down my spine as I turn my head slightly to look at him. Kartik's dark cheeks are slightly flushed with cold, his hair tousled from the wind. Just the sight of him sets my heart fluttering as his warm form presses against my back, a stark contrast to the bitter wind.

I smile back at him, twisting in his hold to wind my arms around his shoulders.

"Not anymore," I reply, standing on tiptoe to peck a fleeting kiss on his lips.

Kartik smiles at me. "I didn't think so," he says, kissing me again. I bury my head under his jaw, my nose brushing against the skin of his neck.

"Have you finished with the horses?" I inquire. Kartik nods.

"Everything's put away and secure," he answers, hooking a gentle finger beneath my chin and tilting my face to his, easing his lips over mine. I close my eyes as the warmth from his lips sends an agreeable shiver down my body. Distantly, I hear Ginger snort in an exasperated sort of way, but neither Kartik nor I pay her any attention. We remain wrapped in each other's arms for several moments, until another gust of icy wind blows through the doors, startling me. I pull away from Kartik, shivering, glaring at the now-innocently falling snow. Kartik laughs.

"It's only wind, Gemma," he points out, pushing a rogue curl out of my eyes. I shiver in response, burying my face in his embrace again to get away from the wind.

"Easy for you to say," I retort, only managing to sound slightly cross, "_you've_ got a nice thick coat."

The soft rumble of Kartik's laughter reverberates against my cheek as he presses his lips to the top of my head. I peek up at him, mock-glaring, unwilling to give up the warmth of his body heat, and he grins.

"Here," he says, shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it over my shoulders. Immediately, my shivers lessen, as if I've stepped back into the warmth of my house. I shake my head weakly.

"No, you need it," I protest half-heartedly, reluctantly reaching up to take it off. Kartik stops me.

"I'm fine, Gemma," he responds, smiling reassuringly. "You need it more than I do."

I make a face at him, but stop trying to take off the jacket. Instead, I lace my fingers through Kartik's, planting a kiss on his lips.

"What have you been doing all this time, anyway?" I ask, turning my head to watch the snow again. "It doesn't take that long to put feed buckets away."

Kartik squeezes my fingers. "I had to make a stop at the house on the way."

I look back at him indignantly. "You went into the house? Where it's warm? Without me?" I demand, trying and failing to sound mad. Kartik throws his head back and laughs. My heart does a funny little flip as his dark eyes crinkle up in laughter, his striking features lit up in amusement at my indignation.

"It was only for a moment," he assures me, still smiling. "I had to get something."

"Oh," I breathe, smiling sheepishly. "What was it?"

Wordlessly, and with a wolfish grin, Kartik reaches into his jacket, withdrawing a small, neatly wrapped package. My eyes follow his hand, watching as he holds up the parcel, a smile toying at his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Gemma."

Mechanically, I reach up and take it. An odd, déjà vu feeling presses against me, and I remember a few Christmases ago, before Mrs. Spence had been defeated, before I had taken Kartik into the realms, before I had found the Temple. Hands trembling slightly, I unwrap the package, acutely aware of Kartik's gaze fixed on my face. The wrappings fall away to reveal a small box, which I open.

Nestled inside is a beautiful necklace. Its slim silver chain supports a pretty locket, engraved with tiny, spiraling flowers and vines, circling a simple 'G'. Eagerly, I pry it open, to see words engraved in the left side.

_To G—_

_Always yours, K_

The right side of the locket, where a picture would go, is empty. I look up at Kartik.

"It's beautiful," I murmur, smiling hugely. Kartik nervously returns my smile.

"Do you really think so?"

I nod enthusiastically. Kartik's shoulders visibly relax in relief. Smiling, I lift my locket-free hand and bring it to his cheek, gently guiding his lips to mine in a kiss. Kartik's hands trail up and down my arms, sending warm sparks erupting throughout my veins. When we break apart, I can feel my cheeks burning, not with cold, but with pleasure.

Holding up the locket, I whisper, "Will you help me put it on?"

Wordlessly, Kartik takes the necklace from me and drapes it around my neck, careful not to jostle the precariously balanced jacket. When it is settled, I smile up at him, fingering the thin chain.

"Thank you," I say, slipping my free hand into his and squeezing it. Kartik raises our entwined fingers to his lips and kisses my hand in return.

A bitterly cold howl of wind interrupts us, whipping Kartik's jacket straight off of my shoulders. Kartik seizes it before it hits the ground, eyes twinkling.

"I think it's time we got back inside," he suggests, slipping his arms into the coat. I murmur my agreement. Together we step outside, hand-in-hand, calling good-byes to the horses behind us, shoulders hunched slightly against the wind.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kartik comments as his side presses against mine, watching the flurry drift downward.

"I would say I wished it could be like this every day," I respond, "if it wasn't so _cold_." Kartik laughs.

"That's the point of snow, Gemma," he remarks, still chuckling. "It's cold."

I ignore him, turning my face away pointedly to watch the snow. Kartik chortles, tugging me gently to a stop halfway across the yard. In the distance, I can hear the group of carolers again, singing a slower song this time. Snow swirls around the two of us as Kartik coaxes me to look at him, an odd look on his face as he gazes down into my eyes. Glistening flakes of snow adorn his windswept hair and eyelashes as he lifts a hand to my cheek, brushing his thumb across it.

"May I have this dance, Miss Doyle?" he whispers above the singing of the carolers and whisling of the wind, his dark eyes smoldering. I blink up at him, suddenly not caring about the cold or the wind. For a moment that seems to last forever, we simply gape at each other, hardly breathing, not daring to move.

"Of course," I finally manage to croak. Without thinking, I place one hand in his, the other on his shoulder, while Kartik's find my waist.

And, with the snow falling around us, the cold wind blowing, the carolers singing in the distance, we dance.

This dance is nothing like our first. Instead of pulling away, I lean into his touch, closing the distance between us willingly until I can feel the warmth of his chest against mine, unafraid of being seen by anyone like this. It is as if Kartik and I are the only two people in the world, and his hands on me the only things tying me to it. His dark eyes stare into mine, making my breath catch in my throat. We rotate slowly in the falling flurry, our feet tracing circles in the snow.

My hand on Kartik's shoulder moves to cradle his neck. His hand on my waist falls to my hip. I don't protest, but revel in the feel of it. Kartik gently guides my hips closer to his, still moving us in endless circles. Slowly, so slowly that neither of us really realize it's happening, our twirling slows to a halt. Neither of us move away. Vaguely, I realize that the carolers have gone, their voices blending in with the whistle of the wind.

Kartik's face is so close to mine now that I can count the number of snowflakes on his eyelashes. He bends his head towards mine, our fogging breath mingling in the few inches separating our faces. He pauses, but I close the space between our lips willingly, releasing his hand to cradle the back of his neck with both hands, securing my mouth to his. Kartik wraps me in his arms, one around my shoulders, the other around my waist. We come up for air, then press our lips together once more, unwilling to part for too long.

Without warning, the wind picks up in ferocity, blowing snow into our faces. Kartik and I jump apart, startled. Around us, the snow flies about in furious patterns, caught by the storm-like wind now howling through the air. I scowl up at the stubbornly grey clouds, my kiss-swollen lips still warm from Kartik's attentions. Kartik laughs, drawing my attention back to him.

"Come on, Gemma," he urges, pulling me after him as he runs in the direction of the house, head bent against the oncoming snow. I run after him, laughing as the flakes cling to my hair and clothes, stinging my cheeks. Ahead of me, Kartik throws the door open and rushes inside, with me hurrying in his wake.

Blissfully warm air rushes to greet us as we shed our coats gratefully, shaking snow out of our eyes. Kartik takes my hand and guides me into the sitting room. A nearby lamp casts a friendly glow over everything, throwing the snowflakes still hanging in our hair into sharp relief. Tucked in the corner, my Christmas gift to Kartik—a brand-new cricket bat and balls—leans against the wall. I see Kartik sneak a glance at it before looking at me again, taking in my pink nose, rumpled hair, and snowy appearance. He grins and reaches towards me, brushing snow from my shoulders, his fingers touching my neck lightly. I slide my arms around his waist, stretching on my toes to press our lips together.

"Mmm…," I mumble, twirling a lock of Kartik's hair between my fingers. "It's much warmer inside." Kartik laughs.

"That's the wonder of a fireplace," he chuckles, nodding at ours. I stick my tongue out at him.

Laughing softly, Kartik presses his palm against my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. I turn my face into his palm, kissing it. In the briefest of moments, I am lying on my side beside Kartik, stretched out on the settee. Kartik nuzzles my neck, making soft noises of contentment as my fingers comb through his curls, as my lips brush against him. A shiver runs down my spine as Karitk's long eyelashes graze my neck, despite the heat from the fireplace.

Outside, the storm rages on, throwing snow at our frosty window. I listen to it, picturing myself playing in it, throwing snowballs at a laughing Thom while Mother and Papa watch from the doorframe, shaking their heads amusedly. From the kitchens, the delicious smell of cooking food wafts through the air, filling my senses with its pleasant aroma. A tall Christmas tree sparkles in a pristine sitting room, and laughter echoes throughout the house, the Christmas spirit coursing through everyone. It is a picture-perfect holiday, the one everyone strives for.

Any yet, I find I wouldn't trade this Christmas for anything.

I run a finger down Kartik's arm, smiling as he kisses my jaw in response. Our short tree glitters placidly in the corner, sheltering gifts sent from Grandmama and Thom. Kartik's strong arms encircle me in their comforting embrace, a shelter from the chill of the winter afternoon. He lifts his face to mine, pressing our foreheads together, and plants a tiny kiss on my lips, once, twice, three times. I close my eyes blissfully, wishing I could make this moment last an eternity, my perfect Christmas.

Kartik kisses me again, slowly, sweetly, whispering, "Merry Christmas, Gemma."

I smile and kiss him back. Merry Christmas, indeed.

**Eh, very fluffy, very not great. But it's reasonably cute, I suppose. lol**

**For anyone that wants to choke me for not posting in forever, I'm really, really sorry! I'm trying very hard to finish all of my fics that haven't been finished already, and it's taking a lot longer than I thought, because I've lost interest in most of them. :/ So please, be patient a little longer, and I promise I'll post...eventually.**

**Happy Holidays!  
-Brighteyes**


End file.
